Of Cream and Coffee
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Writers have been known to live for coffee, but who knew cops did too? A collection of one-shots about our favourite duo drinking coffees.


_AN: I don't own Castle. Okay so this is a collection of one-shots about Castle and Beckett drinking coffee. Some will be based off of an episode and others will just be made up by me. Prompts are welcome!_

_I hope you enjoy this coffeetastic one-shot!_

* * *

(S1 Ep4) Hell Hath No Fury

"You like it, I saw you trying to get a coffee just before." Laughs Richard Castle as he fills his own white coffee mug with Espresso from the new machine. He had bought it as a gift for his new associates. They deserved better and yes, he must admit, that he sometimes had no idea what to do with all of his money.

Katherine Beckett shakes her head and forces herself to sip the watery mixture that she had once called coffee. She knew how much she craved to sip the espresso from Castle's new machine but she didn't want to show her soft side. Yes she had a soft side, everyone did, every tough ass cop did like to sip an espresso occasionally. She had a feeling that Castle had only bought the machine due to the fact that he wanted to show off his money but he disagreed.

"Castle, I'm fine. All of us here at the twelfth precinct like our good old fashioned instant coffee." She replies before taking another sip from her police mug.

Castle smiles the immature smile that was reminiscent of a young boy and tilts his head to the side. "Detective Beckett are you too tough for an espresso aye?" He asks smiling cheesily.

"Ha, ha, very funny," begins Kate with a mock chuckle "None of us here need your foamy milk."

"It's not foamy milk, it's espresso and are you sure that none of you guys need my espresso?"

_Why would he ask that?_ Was Beckett's first thought. She shrugs and asks him just that. "What makes you say that Castle?"

Rick points towards a pair of men making their way over to the machine. They were fellow detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. They make their way over to the machine and take a cup each before filling them with what Beckett knew as foamy rubbish and Castle knew as espresso.

Detective Beckett, who finally understood that her troops were turning on her, looks over at Castle with her jaw hanging open. Her dark brown eyes are wide as she sighs exasperatedly. This had to be his doing. Esposito and Ryan would never do this, right?

She looks at Castle. "You conned them into it right? How much?"

Castle pouts his lip slightly "Why would I bribe them, Beckett it's not my fault that your colleagues don't like that coffee you drink."

Beckett watches as Castle takes her cup and shakes it a bit so that the liquid squishes around. "You can't actually enjoy drinking this Beckett."

"I do."

She wasn't sure how good her lying was but it must be okay. She had lied a lot over the duration of her life, especially to herself.

"You don't."

He didn't believe her.

"I know that you want the espresso Beckett, you want to taste the foamy warm goodness between those cold hard lips of yours." He mocks.

"Is that supposed to be a joke or an insult?" Went Beckett's harsh reply.

"Well just a statement of a fact. Maybe if I kissed them I'd warm up those lips…" Castle trails off.

Beckett scowls and rolls her eyes. "I would rather do anything then let you kiss my lips."

"Anything aye?" Castle rubs at his chin with his thumb before his eyes light up as though they were light bulbs. He had an idea. "How about you try an espresso then."

"Why would I do that Castle?" Their usual banter continued.

"Or else you'll get a kiss, those lips are frozen solid and they need something to warm them up. A coffee or a kiss you make the choice."

Katherine shakes her head. The aroma of the coffee beans was wafting up her nose and she craved a sip more then anything. She had to try a coffee, no matter how much of her pride was trampled in the process.

"So a coffee or a kiss, huh?"

"Yeah, what are you going to choose? Nikki Heat, the beautiful detective, has to make a choice. Her lips are frozen over with all of the lies that she has told and she needs something to warm them up. Will she pick the kiss from the handsome young reporter or the warm espresso that he is clutching?"

Beckett rolls her eyes and she can't help a smile from forming on her lips. He was just so ridiculous that she couldn't help it "Well this time Nikki Heat is going with the coffee, she thinks the handsome reporter has the lips of an old woman."

"You insulting my lips now huh? You know how many women would kill to get their own kiss with these suckers?" He kisses the back of his hand and smiles at Beckett.

"So I have to have this coffee?"

"Yup." Castle pops the 'P' and slowly fills a mug with espresso. He passes it to Beckett and smiles "Drink up!"

Beckett groans and takes the cup. Despite what she said to Castle she was beyond excited to finally get to try it. She lifts the cup to her lips and slowly pours it. She feels the warm liquid enter her mouth and spread over her tongue leaving the sweetest flavour that she had ever tasted.

"You likey?"

Beckett shakes her head "No it's horrible." She must admit that that was the worst lying that she had ever done.

Castle raises an eyebrow "I don't believe you for a second detective. Nikki Heat would never tell the truth if she liked something like a sugar sweet coffee and neither would you."

She couldn't keep lying, especially if she was going to drink more coffees. Beckett rolls her eyes "It's good Castle, damn good."

The author chuckles to himself as he watches as his female partner continues sipping her cup. "I knew you'd love it. That cup suits you Beckett."

"Shut up Castle or you'll be wearing espresso instead of your expensive suit." She harshly announces as she puts her cup down.

"Ha, you are more Nikki Heat then I ever thought you were."

"I'm serious about the coffee."

"And I'm serious about Nikki Heat." There was no winning against Richard Castle.

* * *

_AN: So I hoped you liked it. Feel free to leave a prompt if you want to see a certain coffee scene in the story._

_Please Review, I'd love to hear what you all think._


End file.
